Hierarchy of Divinity
The Hierarchy of Divinity, more commonly known as the Divine Hierarchy or just "The Hierarchy", is a ranking system used to determine the divine strength of an individual or group of individuals, that is, how strong their souls are. The list is different depending on who is asked, but the official version printed in most textbooks and repeated most often is as follows. 1: The Original Gods Original gods are, as the name would suggest, the oldest souls in existence. They are the infinite force that surrounds all universes and fills the space between them. Only one is theorized to exist, however the number could be infinite. 2: The Fragmented Gods Fragmented gods are the beings created by the Original God(s) when the quiet of the infinite void became unbearable. They fragmented their soul to create these beings. These were the gods that went on to create all known universes that exist within the greater infinite void. There have been two that are confirmed to exist through various sources. The first was the god that invaded the Planar World and fell to that world's Immortals, thus creating soulstones on that world and the Under World. The second is a god that wished to experience mortality, and split their soul into an innumerable number of pieces, each becoming one mortal being in several dimensions. This god's name was "Argee", pronounced like the letters "R" and "G". All of their avatars feature similar names, though most are pronounced slightly differently. 3: Shaper Immortals Shaper Immortals are beings that are placed in each world as they are made in order to make something of them. These are the strongest beings that naturally exist within a world, not come from outside. For example, the shaper immortals of the Planar World are Grovoda, Zinyana, and Livinda. They determined how the world would form, what shape it would take, and what would exist within it to an extent. 4: Immortals Immortals are beings with souls that do not dissipate upon death as most other beings do. This allows them to be revived by other powerful beings, such as Immortals, or Born Immortals. Their bodies reform and they regain their memories over time. Each had a role in the monitoring and creation of the world, such as the six immortals worshipped as gods by southern human religions. 5: Lesser Immortals This tier applies to Angels and other beings that have their souls persist after death. 6: Born Immortal Born Immortals are normal, non immortal beings that are born with a soul large enough to prevent their aging process after a certain point. Typically, the stronger the individual, the younger they stop aging to a certain point. Most awaken during their pubescence and are found by one another by that age. They also most often gain an ability that they would not otherwise possess. 7: Mythicals Mythicals are beings that have no end to their natural lifespan, such as Eldrow, Eldrago, Dragons, Dryads, Serpents, and others. 8: Mortals Beings that have no extraordinary powers and a limited lifespan. Category:Lore